The invention relates to a system for decelerating the drive of a web-winding apparatus comprising a yardage counter for the wound web and a speedometer for the web to be wound.
In the winding of a web of material, it is sought to obtain a roll of a length that is as close as possible to the nominal length. If the web on the roll is less than the nominal length, the customer will complain; and if it exceeds the nominal length, the vendor sustains a loss.
Operators of a winding apparatus try to come as close as possible to the nominal length by setting the start of deceleration on the basis of the instantaneous winding speed and of the possible degree of deceleration of the drive when a given web length is reached. Obviously, this approach will not permit the nominal length to be reached with the desired accuracy. Besides, no allowance is made for variables.